Pessari Di Tutti
by Panshaaa
Summary: Porque soy capaz de matar sin piedad por quedarme a tu lado  Spamano!Fem ; GerIta!Fem ; UkUsa!Fem


~Hetalia no es mio sino de la mente maestra Hidekaz :D

~Advertencia: Semi Lemmon, Sangre, Mafia a CASI todo su explendor

~Pareja:EspañaxRomano!Fem/AntonioxLovina ;D

~Notita:!DIOS! Esta historia fue en un momento de inspiracion full ( & estar todo el dia sin internet ¬¬) Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja ^^ & son un amorsh ellos *3*! de mi pareja favorita ^^ una humilde historia Spamano :D! AH SI! Los idiomas los hize a mis conocimientos D:! como no tenia internet me base en lo que se no mas del ingles, italiano y el aleman ; si tengo una palabra mal escrita me lo hacen saber porfis ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Pesar De Todo…<strong>_

En una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa de cierto español, se encontraba Antonio con una cara a la vista preocupada paseándose de un lado a otro, su cuerpo estaba pero su mente estaba en otro lugar lejos, muy lejos de este; sus pensamientos los ocupaba cierta italiana sureña que le estaba robando el sueño, pero no era _esa_ clase de sueño de las cuales despertaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ansioso por ir a verla y _hacer realidad su "sueño"_, no, este era si no unos muy preocupantes y algo turbios. Todo empezó hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

_~-~- Flash Back -~-~_

Antonio tenia pensado hacerle una visita sorpresa a su italiana favorita, suerte que poseía las llaves de la casa de ella. Entro sigilosamente y se desplazo como un verdadero ratón por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en frente de la habitación de Lovina, estaba apunto de gritar a todo pulmón un estruendoso "SORPRESA", pero callo al escuchar la voz de su novia hablando por el altavoz:

-Demonios_ Alessandro, _¿no lograste llegar a nada con el _stupido_ de_ Alphonso_?-su voz sonaba cansada y con toque de preocupación.

-_Scusa_ Lovina, pero no hubo caso; dijo que si no había respuesta hasta fin de mes empezaría a actuar.

-_Maledizione__, _tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con mi _sorella _y después nos juntaremos mas tarde contigo y _Valentino _a las 21:00, _Ciao_.

Al darse cuenta que colgó espero unos minutos para saber cual seria la reacción de Lovina, pero un silencio inundo la casa, lentamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sureña sentada en la cama con el ceño fruncido a su máxima potencia, con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en el extremo inferior de la cama. Sus miradas se toparon y Antonio ya veía venir un rosario de grosería de parte de ella por venir de sorpresa, pero quedo de piedra al ser otro el trato:

-_Ciao_ Antonio, ¿quieres sentarte?-pregunto volviendo la mirada a los pies de la cama.

-a-ah… ¡Claro!-respondió solo por inercia. Que coño había sucedido, lo invito a sentarse junto a ella y también lo llamo por su nombre y no por el conocido "bastardo", algo raro sucedía dedujo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-que te trae por acá, dudo que mi _stupida sorella_ te haya invitado porque ella esta con su s_tupido_ novio-macho-patatas.

solo vine a darte una sorpresita Lovi~-habla el español mientras surca los labios en una amplia sonrisa (fingida por supuesto)-¿acaso no te alegras verme?

-no he dicho eso bastardo…- menciona mientras da una gran aspirada a su cigarro, aun perdida-me alegra que vinieras- ladea levemente la cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa.

Mientras que el español solo atina a sonrojarse notoriamente por tan hermosa sonrisa, mas no duro mucho ya que se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando. Intento hablar con Lovina pero ella evadía el tema una y otra vez diciendo que estaba bien, así que decidió dejar el tema de lado. Antonio cocino una paella con muchos tomates y al sentarse a comer Lovina le agradeció el almuerzo, comieron tranquilamente pero aun avía algo que al español no le cuadraba pero no le dio importancia, llegadas las 19:00 Lovina pidió amablemente que el español se fuera porque tenia asuntos importantes mas tarde, después de muchas quejas españolas y respiraciones profundas de la italiana para no exasperarse, Antonio se fue no sin antes robarle un par de besos a Lovina mas esta ni se inmutaba. Llego a su casa y se tiro al sillón, la italiana se comportaba de una manera rara, no es que no le gustara que fuera así, pero sentía que algo no iba bien, ¿talvez tenga algo que ver el tal _Alphonso?¿_acaso no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para decirle que algo la perturba?¿se encontrara bien?. Miles de preguntas se instalaban en su cabeza mas no duro mucho porque Morfeo se lo llevo antes de tiempo. Los días siguientes fue todo normal, Lovina se comportaba como antes, pero poco a poco ella se distancio, pasaba todo el día en un celular que nunca vio en su vida y hasta Felicia estaba más fría con él y con su propio novio. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

_~-~- Fin Flash Back -~-~_

Se intento despejar la mente, lo cual era inútil, sabia que Lovina se encontraba metida en algo peligroso al igual que Felicia pero ellas solo evadían el tema, definitivamente mañana en la junta de países hablara con ella, le aclarara que mierda esta sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Se levanto a las 9:00 con una extraña corazonada, no se sentía enfermo ni nada, pero presentía que algo pasaría, no sabia si era bueno o malo solo sabía que algo sucedería; se dio una ducha rápida, lavo sus dientes y opto por una tenida un tanto informal, tomo un desayuno ligero ya que la corazonada le oprimía el estomago, era como cuando uno siente un enorme nerviosismo que le come el estomago.<p>

Salió de su casa y se subió a su auto, tenia que llegar temprano, suponía que las italianas llegarían juntas y como Felicia querrá encontrarse con Ludwig llegara temprano, acelero un poco y en media hora llego. La reunión comienza a las 11:00 y como dijo Ludwig se encontraba junto con los demás países. Se encontraba ordenando unas hojas, pero con lo que no contaba era que las hermanas italianas aun no llegaban:

-Buenos Días Ludwig-saludo el español

-_Guten Morgen_-respondió sin quitar la vista de las hojas.

-oye Lud… tu sabes a que hora llegaran Lovi y Feli-Chan?

_-__nein, _además Felicia no contesta mis llamadas… ¿tu también has notado su cambio de actitud cierto?

-si, y quiero aclarar que mierda les sucede.

-ya lo he intentado un millón de veces, Felicia solo dice que no quiere involucrarme-menciona triste.

-Lovina me evade el tema-habla igual de triste

Ludwig iba a alegar algo pero fue cortado por la chillona voz de Estados Unidos.

-Muy bien, empezaremos la reunión ya que la SUPER HERO quiere terminar rápido- grito Emili

-no hay necesidad de que lo grites Chillona-ataco el joven ingles.

-eres un anciano gruño Arthur.

-¡HEY! antes de que empiecen sus estúpidas peleas, aun no podemos empezar porque ninguna de las italianas a llegado-agrego Antonio ya cabreado de que Emili y Arthur peleen por las mismas estupideces siempre.

-¡NO ME HAGAS CALLAR ESPAÑOL DE… es cierto, no ha llegado ninguna-miro asía todos lados-que extraño ellas no acostumbran a llegar tarde, esperemos 5 minutos mas si no aparecen empezamos sin ellas-ordeno el ingles.

Se formaron pequeñas conversaciones mas el alemán y el español no prestaban atención y solo asentían con la cabeza su mente la ocupaban las italianas que no había ni rastro de aquellas.

-muy bien no han llegado empecemos de una vez.

Empezó la reunión y a los 20 min llegaron las susodichas, venían vestida algo formales, Felicia vestía una gabardina blanca hasta los muslos de color blanca, unos pantalones y botas ambos de color negro, y Lovina también vestía una gabardina pero negra hasta por debajo de las rodillas cerraba desde el cuello hasta los muslos y unas botas negras y mientras caminaba mostraba algo de sus piernas.

-lamentamos la demora, nos surgió un inconveniente-se disculpo Lovina con una el rostro inexpresivo.

-_Oh la la~ _porque tan arregladas _mon amour._

_-_no es de tu incumbencia Francis, _per favore_ dejen las preguntas para después-ordeno Felicia dejando a todos atónitos incluso su normal ve~ desapareció.

Sin mas las hermanas del extraño rizo se sentaron en sus puestos, los demás decidieron obedecer y dejaron hasta hay el tema, todo transcurría tranquilo uno que otro país daba su opinión, algunos estaban de acuerdo otros en desacuerdo con las propuestas dadas, Antonio noto que Lovina parecía perdida, no tenia su comúnmente ceño fruncido, su mirada era una mezcla de preocupación y ¿miedo?, claramente era miedo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella tenia miedo, pero ahora la pregunta del millón ¿a que mierda le tenia miedo? su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando noto que el móvil de Lovi empezó a sonar.

_-__Scusa__-_se levanto apresurada y salió de la sala. Paso cerca de un minuto cuando Lovina entro abriendo la puerta de par en par con un rostro de verdadera preocupación.

-_Maledizione_ Felicia, me llamo _Valentino_ dice que parte del grupo de _Alphonso_ viene hacia aquí…ahora.- grita mientras se acerca donde su hermana.

Felicia se levanta rápidamente de su asiento-_Per favore_ di que es una broma, no puede ser posible, el dijo que hablaríamos esta misma tarde además, ¿como supo que estábamos acá?

-Felicia no tengo idea, solo se que viene hacia acá y si salimos nos matan porque en pocos minutos rodearan el perímetro… ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-si _sorella_ no soy tan _stupida_ como para exponernos a ambas ve~.

Todos los demás países estaban atentos a la conversación, el español y el alemán miraban con terror a las hermanas italianas ¿Acaso dijeron matarlas? ¿En que mierda estaban metidas? en ese momento entraron dos muchachos de no mas de 25 años y al igual que las italianas vestían unas gabardinas negras.

-Lovina, venimos a informar que en aproximadamente 10 minutos llegan los hombres de _Alphonso_- hablo el joven de ojos negros

-_Alessandro_ ¿como supiste que _Alphonso_ nos atacaría? ve~-pregunto Felicia

- llego uno de sus hombres a una de las bóvedas y nos informo que ya no esperaría más y que atacaría antes que lo hiciéramos nosotros-Informo el otro muchacho de ojos ámbar.

-_Maldizione_, maldito bastardo de Alphonso, teníamos paz armada maldición... _Valentino_ ¿vienes preparado? -– hace una pregunta casual.

- ¿me tomas por un_ imbecile_? claro que vengo preparado Lovinita.- se burlo el chico, Antonio lo asesino con la mirada, le había dicho Lovinita y esta ni se quejaba.

-Jefa que hacemos con ellos-apunta a los países _Alessandro_.

-sinceramente no lo se, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que acabaríamos peleando en este lugar-decía mientras se frotaba las sienes- ¡Escúchenme todos!-grito acaparando la atención-no podrán salir de aquí, lo hacen y los llenan de balas, quédense debajo de la mesa y no intervengan-finalizo la italiana.

- ¡que mierda esta pasando Lovina, exigimos una explicación ya!- ataco el ingles.

-sencillo… están entre medio de una pelea de mafia, posiblemente la mas grande que se haya existido y se dará en este sitio.-contesto con la mirada mas gélida que pudo.- Vash, Arthur, Ludwig-los mencionados la miraron- Uds. se manejan con las armas, le daré uno a cada uno y solo la usaran en caso de total emergencia.

Dicho esto se abrió la gabardina y vestía una camisa negra de seda y una corbata roja con unos shorts negros pero lo que llamaba la atención era que tenía una suma bastante grande de armas tanto de fuego como blancas dispersas en todo su cuerpo.

-tomen- dijo mientras lanzaba las armas los mencionados solo la agarraron por inercia- están totalmente cargadas, úsenla solo si es necesario _per favore_ y no se entrometan.

Antonio corrió para agarrar los hombros de la "jefa"-Lovina ¿Que mierda es lo que acabas decir? ¿Qué es eso de guerras de mafias? ¿Y además… eres la jefa?-Las preguntas de Antonio hubieran seguido mas un beso lo callo.

-_Ti amo mio bastardo, per favore_ no te entrometas- seguido le regalo una sincera sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla, después de esto se separo del español.-muy bien, _Valentino_ préstame tu celular.

El aludido paso su móvil y a la velocidad de la luz marco un número y empezó a llamar- Soy Lovina, ¿están fuera? bien ¿donde están los franco? muy bien estén atentos e intenten que las bajas sean las menos posibles-dicho esto colgó.-ahora todos abajo-todos por temor se metieron rapidísimo debajo de la mesa.

En un movimiento ágil se subió a la mesa y saco partes de lo que parecía una metralleta, la armo velozmente y miro hacia arriba, apunto y disparo cada esquina del techo de vidrio, este se quebró en miles de pedazos y ella solo se protegió con su antebrazo, a los pocos segundos cayeron cuatro cuerpos.-recojan las armas y empecemos-ordeno

Felicia, Alessandro y Valentino obedecieron y tomaron las armas de los fallecidos, Felicia sintió que alguien afirmaba su pie y se agacho descubriendo que era su novio alemán que la miraba con una cara de miedo.

-Perdóname Ludwig, no quería que vieras esta parte de mi, te comprenderé si ya no me quieres dirigir la mirada yo-suspiro- yo lo comprendo ve~.-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-no digas eso, y-yo b-bueno t-tu -tartamudeaba Ludwig mientras Felicia surcaba una débil sonrisa.

-yo también te amo, _grazie ve~ __-_–y daba un veloz beso el la comisura de los labios.

Al erguirse entraron 7 hombres armados mas 4 cayeron al instante por una bala de cada uno atravesándole la cabeza, Lovina esquivo los otros balazos posicionándose bajo la mesa y mato a los otros 3.- Antonio escúchame bien si no volvemos en 40 minutos van a asegurarse de que no nos mataron, _capisce_?... bien, que empiece el show.-y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de sus labios, Antonio estaba mudo, ya aceptaba el lado mafioso de su novia pero verla en plena acción matando sin piedad eran cosas muy distintas además, que era eso de ¿que si no nos mataron? Definitivamente Lovina era una cajita llena de sorpresas.

Los 4 italianos salieron de la habitación dejando intrigados a los ocultos, solo pasaron unos pocos minutos y ya se escuchaban estruendosos disparos y muchos, muchos gritos desgarradores que asustarían a cualquiera que los ollera. Habrán pasado unos 30 minutos y los ruidos cesaron, querían saber que demonios pasaba pero tampoco querían morir, gran dilema, pero acabo cuando Lovina entro con el traje teñido de sangre y pequeñas gotas en la cara al igual que Felicia y Alessandro, con una muchacha arrastrándola del brazo totalmente amordazada, la lanzo a una silla con una inmensa brutalidad.

-solo te dejare viva si coperas ¿_capisce_?

-primero muerta antes de ayudarte _maldita __cagne__ di merda_-ataco sin miedo aparente.

Los labios de Lovina formaron una sonrisa sarcástica, tomo su arma y le disparo en ambos pies-puedo seguir todo el día depende de ti.

-arg… ¡NUNCA!

Sonrió mas ampliamente, ¿acaso disfrutaba esto? tomo una navaja y empezó a cortas lentamente los dedos de la victima-disfruto esto, haber haber, donde puedo seguir-se burlaba sin culpa- ¡ya se!-y sin mas le clavo la navaja en el ojo.-habla ahora o te parto el coño en dos de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que te puedas imaginar-dijo molesta.

Los países no creían lo que veían ¿esa era la cobarde de Lovina? ¿La que veía un arma y se desmayaba?, Francis estaba aterrado, Lovina pudo haberlo "hecho dormir con los peces" o peor… cortarle su preciada Torre Eiffel por todas las veces que se quiso propasar con ella pero aquí el mas impactado era Antonio, lo pensaría de cualquiera menos de ella, ¿tan despiadada era?.

-n-no diré n-nada- la chica era valiente

-Lovina deja esta _merda_, la _imbecile_ no hablara así que la matare-agrego Felicia

Se acerco a la victima y poso un revolver en su frente, Lovina solo rio a Felicia le fascina jugar con la mente y los miedos de los rehenes.

-muy bien ahora muere-apretó el gatillo mas no salió ninguna bala.-ups no estaba cargada.-una maléfica sonrisa adornaba su cara y la muchacha se sentía morir, la estaba torturando psicológicamente-puede que no tengas tanta suerte así que te recomiendo hablar ve~.

- ¡n-no!-la victima solo quería que acabaran rápido.

Felicia tomo un revolver y disparo en ambas manos-Ahora entiendo porque lo encuentras tan divertido _sorella_, en fin terminare rápido esto, con suerte encontraremos a otra afortunada.- jalo a la muchacha de los cabellos hacia atrás puso el revolver en el mentón de esta jalo el gatillo haciendo que pequeñas gotas de liquido carmesí salpicaran en su cara. Ludwig estaba en total blanco, no podía creerlo, se negaba, ella no era la tierna, bondadosa y alegre Felicia, esa era otra mujer, o acaso lo anterior era una mascara para esconder a "esta Felicia", no lo sabia, solo quería que alguien lo despertara rápido de esta pesadilla.

-_stupida_ eso lo hubiera hecho yo-se quejo Lovina.

-Lovinita mira, encontré a otro afortunado-grito Valentino que entraba con un muchacho de aproximadamente 27 años. Antonio definitivamente odia a ese Valentino, INCREIBLE, estaba en una situación critica y el estaba pendiente de sus celos, quien lo entiende.

-bien hecho Valentino-sonrió-entonces, hablaras o ¿tenemos que pasar por lo mismo que tu amiga?

-hablare-escupió el chico.

-me agradaste, ¿como te llamas?-pregunto Lovina

-Paolo

-bien Paolo esto es bien sencillo, nos dirás todo lo que sabes y luego te dejaremos encerrado si resulta ser verdad te dejaremos libre o te puedes unir a nuestra organización… pero si resulta mentira te torturare personalmente deseando haberme dicho la verdad.-menciono Lovina con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera.

-diré la verdad no se preocupe, nuestro _Capo_ hace todo esto porque quiere a toda costa casarse con usted, ara lo imposible por lograrlo y esta en la mismo lugar de siempre, y no se como consiguió mas hombres, pero personalmente son todos unos incompetentes que no logran apuntar bien, señorita Lovina el tipo esta desesperado-finalizo con la vista gacha.

-_grazie_ por la información.-dicho esto salió del lugar con la mirada perdida.

Felicia la siguió al instante, el español estaba estático ¿casarse? ¿Escucho bien? salió de su escondite y siguió junto con el alemán a las hermanas, las divisaron sentadas en las afueras del recinto y ellos se escondieron atrás de la puerta.

-Maldito Bastardo lo odio, no sabes de que manera lo odio porque sigue insistiendo el bastardo, me hará la vida imposible el muy desgraciado y si le llega a hacer algo a España yo, yo…-sollozaba Lovina mientras que Felicia la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

-ya calma _sorella_, lo vamos a matar no te compliques, sabes que por nada del mundo permitiría esto sin dar la batalla además, al único que doy mi consentimiento es a Antonio-niichan y antes de siquiera pensar en poner un dedo sobre Antonio o sobre ti lo llenare de balas vee~ -le regalo una linda sonrisa a su gemela.

-_grazie_ Felicia-se aferro con más fuerza a su _sorella._

-_prego, _cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-le beso la frente y luego ambas se levantaron.

Al girarse vieron a sus novios con el rostro mas relajado, las piernas no le respondían, sentían miedo, no soportarían un rompimiento ahora que necesitaban su apoyo. Lovina bajo la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos el ahora la avía visto en su "trabajo familiar", no quería perderlo por nada del mundo además, esto también los hacia para estar junto a el.

-A-Antonio-articulo la mayor de las italianas.

Pero este no dijo nada solo se acercaba lentamente donde ella y le daba un reconfortante abrazo, Lovina no reaccionaba su rostro se desencajo por la sorpresa seguido correspondió el abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le dieron sus brazos, traicioneras lagrimas salían de sus ojos junto con débiles sollozos.

- Perdóname, no quería que vieras este lado de mi, _per favore_ no te alejes, al fin de cuentas esto también lo hago para quedarme a tu lado.- fue lo mas honesta que pudo.

-Jamás se me paso por la mente dejarte-tomo su mentón y le dio un delicado beso-Te amo en todas tus facetas y no permitiré que te alejen de mi.-Lovina rodeo el cuello de Antonio y lo beso de la forma mas apasionada que pudo.

-aah~ Linduras-interrumpió Valentino.

Antonio lo fulmino con la mirada, el chico no le agradaba y no lo pasaba ni con mantequilla y mas encima interrumpió el beso que le dio su italiana que pocas veces se lo daba ella y con tanta pasión, Lovina se percato y surco una débil sonrisa, en los celos nadie la gana a SU español, rompió el abrazo y se fue a posicionar al lado del italiano para apoyar su brazo en el hombro de este.

-Antonio te presento a Valentino, lo conozco desde que apenas era un _bambino._

- _E' un piacere di conoscerti _Antonio, Lovinita me ha hablado mucho de ti-su mirada se forma picara.

-_silence_ Valentino, y el es Alessandro y también lo conozco de _bambino_.

-Alessandro, pille a Lovinita con las manos en la masa-se burlaba Valentino.

- ¿y en que la pillaste?-pregunto por inercia Alessandro, Valentino a veces (siempre) es muy entrometido.

-dándole un beso apasionado a su _fidanzato__-_-dicho esto Lovina se sonrojo notoriamente.-¡Lovi pareces un tomatito!-se burlo Valentino, robándole la frase a nuestro español.

-Alessandro porque tu nunca me besas de esa forma-menciono haciendo un puchero.

-porque no- finalizo el tema Alessandro.

¿Besarlo de esa forma? ¿Acaso ellos eran pareja? dicho esto los celos de Antonio se los llevo el viento, eran solo amigos y no puede tenerle desconfianza a su Lovi, al tal Valentino no le interesaban las mujeres, fue un gran alivio para el español. Lovina se acerco a su novio y le susurro en el oído

-tus celos no vienen al caso tonto bastardo-su rostro lo dominaba una sonrisa burlona junto con una arqueada ceja y Antonio rio nerviosamente ¿Tanto se le notan los celos? (No~ para nada)

Se preguntaran ¿Donde mierda se metió Felicia? sencillo, no perdió tiempo y se llevo a su amado alemán a un cuarto oscuro a devorándose (literalmente) los labios en fogosos besos que sabemos que terminaran en algo mas, se los dejo a la imaginación.

Habían pasado 2 horas en el que Lovina junto con los otros 2 italianos y una Felicia agitada no se sabe porque, explicándole a los demás países los hechos ocurridos hace un par de horas y omitiendo algunas cosas, no tenían que darle todos los detalles ¿cierto?

-Ahora todos Uds. se quedaran en nuestra casa por protección cuando las cosas se calmen volverán a sus vidas normales, _Scusa_ por el percance.- finalizo el tema Lovina.

Salieron del recinto y una enorme limusina los esperaba afuera.

-suban ve~.-ordeno Felicia con un tono mandón.

Todos los países subieron y los 4 italianos sacaron sus celulares empezando a hablar por este en italiano, Antonio solo entendió "en 3 horas mas" todo lo demás fueron palabras que no pudo deducir, al pasar de los minutos la limusina se detuvo saliendo primero Antonio.

Pero al salir se encontraba en una desconocida casona con dos hombres de guardia al frente de las puertas-Lovi esta no es tu casa.

-Bueno… técnicamente esta es nuestra verdadera casa, la otra es solo para hacer pantalla, ves-apunto un cartel que estaba en la pared de la casa que decía "RESIDENCIA VARGAS"- Aquí es donde desempeñamos nuestro "trabajo familiar".

Cuando por fin salieron todos, se encaminaron a la puerta los guardias se apartaron inmediatamente junto con una reverencia y un "bienvenida jefas", los demás estaban sorprendidos, definitivamente las italianas no paraban de sorprenderlos. Se adentraron por unos pasillos que no parecían tener final, Antonio por lo especial que es se perdió, al intentar encontrar el camino paso por un cuarto que de este se escuchaban sollozos, la curiosidad pudo mas que el y al adentrarse vio una joven de 24 años de edad atada y todo el rostro ensangrentado, se asusto y soltó un grito ahogado cuando quiso salir Lovina se hallaba detrás de este apoyada en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido para su gusto.

- ¿Porque mierda siempre terminas perdiéndote?-ataco

-Y-yo eehh~…-estaba mudo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Antes de que empieces del porque tengo a esta _cagne_ atada y golpeada te diré… es una traicionera, eso es lo que ganas por actuar contra esta organización y ahora que lo pienso…aun no termino su tortura-respondió con el rostro inexpresivo pero con el ceño fruncido-Vamos-ordeno a lo que Antonio salió casi corriendo y Lovina cerraba con seguro.

La trayectoria estuvo en un silencio sepulcral e incomodo. La italiana ya no aguantaba mas ese MALDITO silencio, tomo al español por los hombros y los acorralo contra la pared.

- ¿Que mierda te sucede? ¿Te decepcione? si es eso, esto es poco para lo que he hecho antes, si ya no quieres estar conmigo dímelo ahora, no te reprochare nada-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- Te seguiré protegiendo, así que no tengas miedo con romper conmigo, entiendo si me odias por la persona que descubriste que soy.

El silencio se hizo presente y la italiana ya no aguantando mas lo soltó dispuesta a irse pero una mano la detuvo -¿Sabes?-hablo por fin el español- Tu me recuerdas en mis épocas de conquistas, obligue y mate a mucha gente que a mi parecer lo merecía y talvez eran inocentes, por el hecho de no seguir lo que les había impuesto, hasta el día de hoy no sabes lo que me arrepiento y tú, aun en tu corta edad sabias todos mis crímenes y siempre te tocaba verme con las ropas teñidas en sangre y siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que no me tomaras miedo sino todo lo contrario, me curabas y reprochabas del porque llegaba tarde, muchas veces te vi derramando lagrimas de preocupación, me alegraba que siempre te mantuvieras a mi lado aun sabiendo que lo que hacia estaba mal, me brindabas tu apoyo ciegamente, no te negare que me sorprende tu otra cara, yo sabia que tu país es el de la mafia pero nunca me imagine verte en plena acción, al principio no lo creía, me negaba a pensar que eras la jovencita que le tiene miedo a las armas y que siempre tengo que estar salvándola o ayudándola, pero te acepte ,aunque no paro de sorprenderme de tu personalidad de jefa, la que mata sin piedad ni culpa-dicho esto las lagrimas de Lovina caían libremente por su rostro viendo venir un "ya no te amo por ser un maldito monstruo sin corazón" pero fue otra su sorpresa cuando Antonio levanto su mentón y la miro directo a los ojos con una mirada cálida-pero _**a pesar de todo**_ te amo como eres y aunque resultes ser la persona mas despiadada del mundo mi amor por ti no cambiara, porque te volviste la persona mas importante en mi vida y eso nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar.-finalizando le dio un caluroso abrazo con el cual transmitió todo el cariño y amor que hace minutos profeso, Lovina correspondió de inmediato mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho español.

-_Grazie_.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, solo no olvides que te amo.- y le robo un fugaz beso.

-ahora debemos volver-formo una débil sonrisa mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Por inercia tomo la mano del español con la intención de que no se volviera a perder mas este la tomo como otra acción, naciéndole una enorme sonrisa, por eso amaba tanto a SU Lovi. Llegando con los demás países los italianos desaparecieron, fue en una milésima de segundo para que desaparecieran del lugar, los países (Alemania, España, Suiza, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Francia y Prusia) solo se dieron cuenta cuando estos volvieron a la media hora, cambiados de ropa, los 2 italianos vestían igual solo que las gabardinas eran grises, Lovina vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero cerrada completamente, unos pantalones y botas del mismo material y color, Felicia una camisa blanca de seda, una corbata negra con unos shorts blancos y unas botas negras.

-Se quedan aquí y si quieren algo solo pídanselo a los guardias que están fuera de la habitación, si les hacen algún inconveniente digan que las jefas lo ordena aunque dudo que lo hagan porque están todos avisados que hay que protegerlos, no salgan por nada del mundo y si quieren salir digan que los acompañen ¿_Capito_?-dijo Lovina mientras se ponía unos guantes de cuero y salía de la habitación.-_Sorella_ ven un momento.

Felicia la siguió y a los pocos segundos se empezaron a escuchar reclamos y gritos, Ludwig y Antonio salieron a verificar que sucedía.

- ¡_NON_, _Non voglio,_ no lo hare, no te dejare recuerda que estamos juntas en esto no permitiré que vallas sola!-no permitiría que Lovina fuera sola a la boca del lobo.

-escúchame bien _per favore_, sabes bien que talvez no salga viva de esta, no puedo exponerte a ti también, alguien tiene que seguir y esa eres tu, y también por esas cosas de la vida imagina vienen a atacar aquí alguien tiene que defenderlos, _per favore_ quédate, no soportaría que te mataran por mi culpa además,-surco los labios en una débil sonrisa- tengo a este par de _stupidos_ acompañándome y a 3 tropas de lo mas capacitadas, no voy desarmada así que tranquilízate, ¿te calmarías por mi? - limpio las lagrimas de Felicia y le dio un gran abrazo._-__Ti amo sorella._

-_yo también ti amo sorella…_ solo te pediré un favor, tienes que volver, como sea pero vuelve vee~-apretó mas el cuerpo de Lovina.

-lo prometo, ahora estas a cargo, tienes que ser fuerte por ellos ¿_capisce_?-levanto el mentón de su _sorella_ y le regalo una linda sonrisa, Felicia solo asintió.

-Ludwig- llamo Lovina este se desconcertó, lo llamo por su nombre este era el apocalipsis-te pediré un favor, cuida a Felicia, se que nunca nos llevamos bien incluso ahora te tengo bronca, pero ella te ama así que cuídala y protégela, no la juzgues por este trabajo a ella nunca le gusto, la que conociste antes, esa es ella y pobre de ti si me llego a enterar que la lastimaste o la hiciste llorar porque juro que te matare yo misma-amenazo apuntando, después dio un gran suspiro y siguió-Amala como ella te ama a ti.

Ludwig solo asintió asustado, pero sabia que Lovina no era tan mala como creía, la italiana mayor se encamino al español y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-_Ciao_ no olvides que esto lo hago para estar contigo-seguido le regalo una sonrisa.

Antonio asintió luego se separo y los otros 2 italianos la siguieron, se encaminaron dispuestos a irse pero un grito de Felicia los freno.

- ¡RECUERDA QUE TIENES QUE VOLVER!

Siguió su camino mientras hacia un ademan de manos, hasta que salió por la puerta y no se supo mas de ella. Antonio miro por el rabillo del ojo como Felicia intentaba parar las lágrimas torpemente, de un momento a otro su semblante cambio a uno inexpresivos y como por arte de magia sus lágrimas cesaron, se sorprendió como las hermanas tomaban en serio su trabajo, la italiana se giro hacia ellos y hablo con un tono frio.

-Les responderé todas las dudas que tengan, es lo mínimo que merecen saber ya que talvez Lovina no podrá contárselos ve~.-dicho esto una mirada triste atravesó los ojos de Felicia mas no duro mucho.

-quiero saber todo con lujos de detalles, y desde el inicio de esto.-respondió Antonio con el rostro serio.

-muy bien, pero este no es el lugar para hablar de esto, síganme.-los otros dos solo la siguieron en silencio.

Llegaron a una habitación sencilla, un escritorio en el centro de esta y dos asientos negros y estaba algo desordenada, una que otra arma tirada por hay, pero lo que llamo la atención de los 2 mayores fue un panel en la pared con muchas fotografías de personas la cual la mayoría estaba marcada con una gran X y decía "silenciado", un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de cada uno pero trataron de mantenerse serenos.

Felicia se sentó en el borde de la mesa y los miro con un rostro serio.-muy bien, me pediste desde el inicio pero sinceramente no se muy bien cuando comenzó esto, eso lo sabe mi _sorella_ pero yo deduzco que desde hace unos dos siglos atrás, si mal no me equivoco. En esta organización nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos a una temprana edad-

- ¿a que edad?-Interrumpió Antonio.

-haber…-se llevo las manos al mentón- cuando aparentábamos 14 años más o menos en fin, apenas cumplimos o aparentábamos ser mayores de edad nos dieron el cargo de jefas, siendo Lovina la jefa mayor seguido de mi, estando de _Capo_ ambas fue tranquilo, unos cuantos silenciados nada fuera de lo normal, el problema empezó cuando el _Capo _de otra organización mucho mas inferior a la nuestra, menciono que nos uniéramos y así formar una gran organización, al principio no parecía una mala idea e incluso íbamos a aceptar su propuesta, pero este _imbecile_ dijo que para sellar el tratado La jefa mayor ósea Lovina tenia que casarse con el, por motivos de desconfianza y aparte nos habían informado que este siempre estuvo enamorado de mi _sorella_, Lovina negó inmediatamente y empezaron a insistir como si la vida dependiera de eso, cabreada Lovi-chan declaro paz armada que duro 4 años, hasta hoy, el primer año amenazo con matarme lo cual hizo que Lovina se enfureciera y fuera sola hasta su guarida y por poco lo mato, pero lo dejo con vida por respeto a sus principios y al tratado, el segundo año se entero de tu existencia y de tu interés por mi _sorella_, ella siempre te a amado y si no fuera por _capo_ hubieran hecho su relación oficial hace muchísimos años pero ella por miedo de que te lastimaran mantenía su distancia contigo, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasabas apretujándola y dándole besitos-surco los labios en una triste sonrisa- cuando supo de los sentimientos de ella te iban a matar, hicimos lo imposible para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo sin incluir el hecho de casarse o una guerra y teníamos hasta la tarde de hoy pero el muy _stupido_ se nos adelanto y nos ataco de improvisto y el resto de la historia ya lo saben.-suspiro pesadamente-Lo que les he contado es totalmente confidencial, así que tienen que mantenerse callados _per favore vee~__-_ finalizo la italiana menor con un agotador suspiro.

Los otros 2 se mantuvieron en silencio, no sabían que mierda decir, solo se perdieron en sus pensamientos pero la voz de Felicia los hizo salir del trance.

-Antonio-niichan-tomo los hombros del mencionado-no dejes a mi _sorella per favore_, ella te ama mucho aunque no lo demuestre mucho tu sabes mejor que nadie que ella te ama demasiado ve~.

-tranquilla Feli-chan-subió la vista para regalarle una sincera sonrisa-lo se muy bien.

Al erguirse su mirada trasmitía tranquilidad-me alegro mucho ve~.

-Felicia, ¿a-ah ti no te han propuesto c-casarte con a-alguien?-hablo Ludwig con la mirada baja y la voz notablemente triste.

Negó con la cabeza-no, y si me lo propusieran no aceptaría, porque mi corazón te pertenece a ti.-respondió como si nada haciendo que el alemán se sonrojara considerablemente.

-iré con los demás, ciento que hago un mal tercio acá-se burlo un poco el español-

La menor solo soltó una risita graciosa y se despidió, seguido se sentó en la piernas de su novio y este se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba-Ludwig-llamo bajando la mirada- ¿tu me sigues amando a pesar de que me vieras matando gente?

El alemán callo unos momentos incluso su sonrojo se fue atenuando, soltó un largo suspiro y tomo el rostro de su novia para que esta lo mirara a los ojos, quiso trasmitir seguridad a la italiana y lo consiguió.

-si Felicia, te sigo amando y no por el hecho de que Lovina me halla amenazado.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas cómplices, seguido intercambio miradas con su amado novio y sin preguntárselo se besaron. Por esa y muchas razones mas era por la cual amaba a SU querido alemán la comprendía y apoyaba incondicionalmente y viceversa.

En ese lapso vemos a nuestro español recorriendo la casa de las hermanas del rizo, no quería toparse de nuevo con la muchacha de la vez anterior, solo paseo he intentaba de todas las formas posibles ignorar los susurros y sollozos que se escuchaban en el interior de las habitaciones hasta que por fin se topo con las demás naciones.

-_ mon amour _Antonio, ¿donde te has metido en todo este rato?-pregunto Francis.

-Fui a despedirme de Lovi y después estuve hablando con Feli-Chan y Ludwig de unos asuntos.-respondió como si nada.

-El awesome yo esta en verdad sorprendido-se integro Gilbert.-sabia que Italia era el país de la mafia pero no me imagine en verlo con mis awesomes ojos.

-bueno… la vida esta llena de sorpresas y ellas dos no eran la excepción.-comento el español.

Se podía apreciar un ambiente tenso, Inglaterra estaba sentado en el suelo y en su regazo tenia a una algo asustada Emili que se aferraba a su persona como si su vida dependiera de eso, Arthur solo correspondía tratando de calmar a la menor acariciando su cabello, estaba sorprendido de esa actitud de su antigua colonia, ella siempre era muy eufórica y optimista y ahora se mostraba como una muchacha asustada que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar, pero conociéndola su orgullo no se lo permitiría, así que se prometió a si mismo que la protegería de cualquier cosa que se presentara, era su deber de caballero defender a su damisela. Suiza solo se limitaba a mirar a los demás apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tampoco pidió estar en esa situación, pero tenia que acatar las reglas que se habían impuesto ya que no quería exponer a la pequeña Lilly, porque si así fuera mataría al culpable de la manera menos inimaginable.

-Toño… ¿que piensas tu de todo esto?-pregunto el prusiano.

-Pues… la verdad estoy igual que todos ustedes, esas dos me dieron la sorpresa mas grande de mi vida, incluso sigo algo anonadado, pero de a poco lo voy aceptando, no tengo mucho que decir-finalizo Antonio mirando un punto inexistente en el suelo.

-la verdad ver a _mon amour _Lovina y Felicia en ese ámbito las hizo ver mucho mas sexis~-menciono Francia con una cara de caliente que no se la quita nadie, incluso en esa situación no deja de ser un pervertido de primera.

España solo lo fulmino con la mirada y Francia se hizo el tonto-si intentas tocarle un pelo a Lovi te mato Francis.-amenazo el primero.

-creo que ya no hay necesidad de que tu lo amenaces Toño, porque Lovina simplemente lo castraría con una bala Kesesese~-se burlo Gilbert.

Antonio puso una cara de inocente y luego se agrego a la risa del prusiano-Fusososo~ ¡que tienes razón tío!

Francia solo corrió la cara indignado, para luego unirse a las risas de sus amigos, al menos sabían ponerle buena cara a la situación. Habían pasado 2 horas (8 de la noche) en las cuales todo transcurría relativamente tranquilo, se habían integrado la parejita ítalo-alemana, Felicia de vez en cuando salía del recinto a fumarse un par de cigarrillos, maña oculta de las hermanas cuando se encontraban nerviosas, Ludwig sabia de antemano que su novia controlaba sus nervios fumando y en estos momentos no se lo negaría, los minutos pasaban malditamente lentos y lo peor es que de un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio, nadie sabia que decir exactamente.

-A-Arthur-era la temblorosa de USA.

-Uhm… ¿dime Emili?

- ¿Q-que rayos me pasa?

- ¿a que te refieres? ¿No te entiendo?-su rostro lo dominaba la duda.

-l-lo que sucede es que yo no suelo reaccionar así… trato de buscar soluciones, brindar ayuda o lo que sea, p-pero esta situación me dejo en total blanco, d-de un momento a otro me domino el miedo y s-siendo sincera estoy asustada.-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente.

-Emili-acaricio el cabello de la menor mientras posaba su mentón en la cabeza de esta-A todos nos suele pasar que nos imaginamos en situaciones que pensamos que reaccionaremos de la forma correcta, pero cuando nos toca vivir esa experiencia nos quedamos en blanco y no sabemos como reaccionar, el miedo nos supera y quedamos helados, es normal así que no te sientas mal, ya que al fin de cuentas por muy naciones que seamos también somos humanos y reaccionamos como tal.-y beso delicadamente su frente-

-_Thanks you Arthur_-

-_Your Welcome__-_-la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, tratando así de calmarla.

-Arthur, acércate… te tengo que decir algo importante-hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

El ingles desconcertado se acerco, Emili no perdió tiempo y tomo el rostro de la nación mayor y deposito un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios, fue un sencillo beso que dejo atónito a Inglaterra, lo pillo por sorpresa, no tendría porque sorprenderle tanto después de todo es su novio pero fue de muy improvisto que logro sacarle un notorio sonrojo para luego relajarse y regalarle una cálida sonrisa, al menos el ambiente se aliviano un poco.

-El _amour_ esta en el aire~, cierto _Angleterre_~ - se burlaba Francis, aun en situaciones criticas no podía dejar de joderle la vida a UK.

-Cállate ¡_wine bastard_!-ataco Arthur con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Acaso miento _mon amour_? -Touche.

- ¿celoso Francis?-defendió Emili a su tsundere ingles.

- ¿y de que _ma chérie_?

-no lo se, de que no tengas ha quien mostrarle tu _"love francs"._-sonrió triunfante Estados Unidos.

Francis solo chasqueo la lengua, y se giro hacia sus amigos, estos aguantándose la risa como podían, España se río con todas las fuerzas que tenia, el rostro de su amigo no tenia precio se unió a la carcajada Gilbert y estuvieron así varios minutos, la mirada del país de la pasión vago por toda la habitación y se fijo en el rostro perdido de la italiana menor, se notaba a simple vista que retenía las lagrimas como podía y él se sentía furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el estuviera riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras SU Lovi arriesgaba el pellejo y su hermana estaba hecha un manojo de nervios? Noto como Felicia dejaba nuevamente la habitación para (seguramente) ir a fumarse otro cigarro, todos tan pendientes en lo que hacían que no notaban como Italia del Norte dejaba silenciosamente la habitación. Paro inmediatamente y su rostro se volvió serio con ceño fruncido y los presentes notaron ese brusco cambio de actitud, pero dedujeron que callo de nuevo en la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Siguió a Felicia a una distancia prudente hasta que ella se recargo en el marco de la puerta principal y encendía su millonésimo cigarro, lentamente se acercaba pero la voz de esta lo sorprendió.

-ya te escuche Antonio-niichan, no es necesario que te escabullas como un ratón vee~-hablo de espaldas la menor.

-lo siento, no te quise interrumpir Ita-Chan.- ¿tan ruidoso era para caminar?

-no te preocupes ve~.

Se situó al lado de la italiana y vio como miraba esperanzada el horizonte, como si en cualquier momento iba a aparecer su gemela y le diría que todo estaba bien y le daría un gran abrazo, mas no fue así, sabia que esto no seria sencillo y que Lovina regresaría con múltiples heridas… si es que regresaba. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar esas ideas negativas, se rehusaba a pensar que su amada Lovi no regresaría, había prometido regresar y conociéndola ella siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-yo también estoy muy preocupada Antonio-lo saca de su transe- y no es la primera vez que mi _sorella_ me hace esto, lo hace siempre que la situación es critica, me deja acá con la escusa que tengo que cuidar el fuerte, cuando se esta por marchar me da un fuerte abrazo y me dice lo mucho que me quiere y que no podría vivir sabiendo que me llevo a la muerte, es por eso que la enfrenta sola.-finalizo mientras lagrimas bajaban por su cansado rostro.

-¿Cuántas veces a enfrentado las situaciones sola?

-sinceramente…ya perdí la cuenta.-menciona botando el humo.

-¿C-Cómo vuelve?- tenia miedo de que fuera muy lastimada

-la ultima vez-sus lagrimas caían con mas fuerza mientras su rostro trasmitía todo el dolor de aquel recuerdo-C-casi la perdí.

Dicho esto basto para que las rodillas del español fallaran y callera de rodillas al suelo, ¿casi la perdió? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no seria así esta vez? veía borroso seguramente eran lagrimas que no se molestaría en retener, el miedo lo domino, no quería perder a su novia moriría si eso llegase a pasar, pero no sin antes vengarla de la forma que merece y como a ella le hubiese gustado vengarse. ¿Porque mierda tubo que ir?... _no olvides que esto lo hago para estar contigo__,_ esa frase dicha por su amada italiana retumbaba en la cabeza de Antonio, pudieron haber salido de esta juntos no tenia que arriesgarse ella sola, ¿es que no se da cuenta que si la pierde no habrá valido la pena su esfuerzo de mantenerse juntos? la necesitaba, la quería en estos momentos, quería sentir su aroma, su calor, sus labios, su cuerpo todo, quiere besarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarle los labios entumecidos, abrazarla y nunca mas soltarla para así volverse un solo ser con su amada Lovina. Las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, tenía una enorme pena, no quería pensarlo pero esa idea era mas grande, quería tenerle fe a Lovi en que volvería pero ¿quien se lo asegura?, Sintió una suave presión en su hombro encontrándose con la mirada de la menor.

-como sea pero vuelve, ella volverá créeme y no se rendirá con nada, talvez llegue lastimada, herida profundamente, pero siempre se recupera y nos da esa sonrisa que solo los privilegiados tenemos el gusto de conocer.-intento animar Felicia.

Su mirada se perdió unos momentos para después aun con lagrimas dar a entender que la menor lo logro, lo pudo animar aunque sea un poco.

-¿quieres? ve~-ofreció el cigarrillo.

-no gracias.-negó el español

-¿me dejas el resto Ita-Chan?-sonó la voz de Gilbert que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la gran puerta.

Felicia paso el resto del cigarro-toma no queda mucho.

-no te preocupes, esto será suficiente para ayudara a calmar los nervios del awesome yo.-dio una gran aspirada mientras miraba sigilosamente a los otros dos, a simple vista noto con sus awesomes instintos que se encontraban muy preocupados. Dio la última aspirada y voto la colilla.

-¿entramos?-pregunto España.

Felicia y Gilbert asintieron y entraron, con los otros era todo normal, Emili se durmió en los brazos de Arthur mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, Vash y Francis buscaban colchas para abrigar a los demás, Gilbert se unió a la búsqueda y Felicia apuntaba a una parte alta de un mueble.

-mi _sorella_ los dejo hay-surco una triste sonrisa-dijo que las dejaría hay para que las pudiera encontrar fácilmente ve~.

Gilbert las saco y le paso uno a cada uno, todos se tiraron al suelo, el _Bad Friends Trio _se acurrucaron entre ellos, Arthur rodeo una colcha entre su novia y él, Ludwig hizo lo mismo con su italiana y Vash decidió hacer guardia por si acaso, rápidamente todos fueron atraídos a los brazos de Morfeo, fue un día bastante agitado y rodeado de fuertes emociones como para luchar por quedarse despierto.

Antonio escucho como Felicia lloraba desconsoladamente y se levanto a verificar, cuando focalizo bien la vista entre medio de toda esa oscuridad diviso como Italia del Norte se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a un cuerpo.

-¡quien es Ita-chan!-exclamo el español.

-¡NO!, ¡NO ME DEJES _PER FAVORE_, NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA, SI TE MUERES YO TAMBIÉN MORIRE, _SORELLA_ NO ME DEJES _PER FAVORE_, VUELVE!-gritaba desesperada Felicia-¡_SORELLA_ NO TE PUEDES MORIR!

España callo en la realidad cuando los gritos ahogados de la italiana menor retumbaron en sus oídos ¿Lovina muerta?, no puede ser, ¿en que momento paso todo esto? se acerco mas donde esta tirada la menor y noto el enorme charco de sangre que rodeaba a las hermanas.

-¿L-Lovi?-pregunto aterrado Antonio, inclinándose para poder ver el cuerpo de su novia.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-grito la menor atrayendo mas el cuerpo de su difunta hermana-¡ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, ELLA SE ARRIESGO PARA SALVAR TU _STUPIDO _PELLEJO, MALDITO ESPAÑOL BUENO PARA NADA, TE ODIO POR CAUSAR ESTO!-las lagrimas caían por parte de los dos, era un empate.

-I-Ita-Chan no digas eso, yo amo a L-Lovi, e-esto es una m-mala broma ¿verdad?-se negaba a aceptarlo intentado acercarse a el cuerpo de su amada novia.

-ojala fuera una broma pero no, ella esta muerta… ¡Y TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!-ataco Felicia apuntando al español, junto con una mirada cargada de odio dirigido asía su persona.

-¿Lovi?-toco el cuerpo inerte de la joven-¡LOVI DESPIERTA, TIENES QUE QUEDARTE JUNTO A MI!-se la arrebato de los brazos a la menor-¡LOVIIIIIIII~!

Despertó agitado y con todo el cuerpo temblando violentamente ¿una pesadilla? Gracias A Dios eso nunca paso, se levanto y busco algo fuera de lugar pero nada, todo se encontraba como estaba hace unos minutos, un momento…¿Cuánto tiempo a transcurrido?.

-Francis ¿que hora son?-intentaba despertar a su amigo.

-no lo se Toño, duérmete de una vez que pareces un maldito consolador tiritando tanto.-y se volvió a dormir

Se levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta de salida, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí sentados a Arthur y Feli-Chan.

-¿que horas son?-pregunto Antonio asustando un poco a los otros dos.

-son las 4 de la mañana Antonio-niichan, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?-hablo la menor con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-¡las 4 de la mañana dijiste! Dios, hemos dormido-conto con los dedos de las manos-¡8 horas!

-pero no grites que despertaras a los demás ¡_wine bastard_!-silencio Inglaterra.

-Lo siento-se sentó.

-¿quieres Antonio?-ofreció Felicia con un cigarrillo nuevo en la mano.

-bueno-lo prendió, dio una aspirada y sintió como sus músculos se destensaban un poco.

-¿aun no se sabe nada? ya saben, de Lovi y los demás-pregunto España.

Negó con la cabeza la italiana-aun nada vee~.

Todo paso en silencio ninguno se atrevía a terminarlo, solo se daban sigilosas miradas y cortas observaciones para intentar pasar desapercibidos. Arthur buscaba tristeza en la menor, algo en su mirada pero nada solo noto esperanza lo mismo en Antonio, no la daban por perdida y eso lo alegro.

-¿entremos? ya se esta empezando a poner helado.-hablo Arthur poniéndose de pie.

Los otros dos no hablar pero se empezaron a poner de pie para seguir al ingles, el trayecto fue en silencio y al llegar a la habitación se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Antonio intentaba dormir pero no podía, lo intento por todos los medios pero nada lo mismo con Felicia, a estas alturas ya no podían conciliar el sueño. Sentían como pasaba el tiempo aun sin tener reloj en mano. Cuando por fin sintieron que se iban a quedar dormidos un grito los aturdió.

- ¡FELICIA!-conocía esa voz, no la confundiría jamás.

-_sorella__-_-y de un salto se levanto la mencionada al igual que Antonio, corrieron por los pasillos y para suerte de ellos estaba todo oscuro, no lograban ver nada.

- ¡FELICIA!-otro grito y empezaron a apurar el paso.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Lovina y Valentino ensangrentados enteros cargando en sus hombros el cuerpo de Alessandro que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

- ¡Felicia maldición apresúrate!-grito ahora Valentino.

- ¡ya estoy aquí!-anuncio Italia del Norte.

-¡Alessandro esta grave hay que llevarlo a la enfermería rápido!-hablo desesperada la sureña mientras llegaban los demás países encendiendo todas las luces.

Gilbert y Francis cargaron al herido y Felicia los guiaba

-listo, ya cumplí mi promesa, volví.-susurro Italia del Sur para ella.

Basto ese pensamiento para que Lovina callera de rodillas al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡LOVINA!-gritaron Valentino y Antonio.

-sigue a Felicia, aquí la mas herida es Lovi, hay que llevarla a una enfermería pronto.-ordeno Valentino.

Sin mas Antonio cargo a Lovina y corrió para encontrar a Felicia, sus pasos eran torpes y sentía que caería en cualquier momento ¿Por qué pensaran ustedes si Antonio no ha hecho esfuerzo físico? sencillo, ver a su amada novia en esas condiciones lo dejo en un estado catatónico no creía lo que sus ojos veían, a una italiana a medio morir y roja pero no de vergüenza sino que de sangre, sangre de ella y de otras personas, mas de ella se notaba por lo pálida que se encontraba, por fin dio con Felicia que se encontraba ayudando a recostar a Alessandro, habían mas personas preparándose para curar a los recién llegados.

- ¡HAGAN OTRA CAMILLA PARA LOVINA!-grito España.

- ¿¡QUE!-Grito Felicia mientras lagrimas caían de sus ya hinchados ojos ¿Qué no había llegado bien?

Rápidamente se hizo otra camilla mientras mas gente llegaba y se alistaba para una posible operación.

-ahora salgan todos-ordeno uno de los doctores.

Italia y España se negaba, Gilbert saco a Antonio mientras que Francis saco a Felicia, tuvieron que sacarlos utilizando todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡ya basta Antonio, Cálmate de una maldita vez, mira que hay no aras nada provechoso, solo interrumpirás, ahora deja que ellos hagan su trabajo tranquilos!-alzo la voz Prusia afirmando los hombros del español.

Se podían escuchar los lastimeros sollozos de Italia del Norte, que disimulaban los del español, llegaron los demás países realmente preocupados, Valentino tenia la mirada perdida mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, Arthur abrazaba a Emili que escondía el rostro en el pecho de este, temblaba fuertemente y su respiración estaba agitada, Alemania empujo todo lo que se le cruzo y fue a entregar apoyo a su novia en un fuerte abrazo.

-ya tranquila Italia, todo saldrá bien tu hermana estará bien.-intentaba animar pero era inútil, no podía tranquilizar al país de la pasta.

- ¡Ludwig no la puedo perder, no de nuevo, _per favore Mio Dio_, no te la lleves!-suplicaba Felicia mientras sus lagrimas caían con mucha mas fuerza.

Era una escena realmente penosa los amigos de Antonio lo intentaban tranquilizar por todos los medios pero no había caso, Valentino estaba arrodillado en el suelo y su rostro estaba adornado con lagrimas que no pensaban parar, Felicia que se abrazaba a Ludwig con todas sus fuerzas llorando a mares y este no podía hacer mas que acariciarle el cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla. Los minutos pasaban torturosamente lentos, todos querían saber que mierda pasaba dentro de esa infernal habitación, de repente se escucho un doloroso grito proveniente de la habitación.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Era la voz de Lovina, si no supieran la situación dirían que la están torturando.

Ludwig tapo los oídos de su novia para que no siguiera escuchando los lamentables gritos de su hermana. Antonio parecía que sufría con cada grito de su amada italiana, ya no querían escucharlos querían que terminara esto rápido ¿pedía mucho acaso? Los gritos cesaron y eso en vez de traer calma trajo preocupación, querían que una de esas personan saliera rápido de esa maldita habitación y les informara que los dos se encontraban bien pero nada, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.

Pasadas ya 3 horas en las que se apreciaba que el ambiente ya se había calmado un poco salió un maldito/bendito doctor, su cara derrochaba cansancio, debió haber sido un difícil trabajo.

¡Ya cálmense todos, los dos están bien y fuera de peligro, así que cálmense de una maldita vez! Grito el doctor sorprendiendo a todo ¿Qué clase de doctor era ese?

La cara de los 3 mas afectados se ilumino de repente, Felicia se abalanzo contra su alemán y lo beso muchas veces, Antonio abrazo a sus dos amigos en un estrangulador abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad, y Valentino sonrió ampliamente, miro a Felicia y ella se acerco a darle un apretado abrazo que aceptaron gustosos. Se encontraban bien. Entraron casi corriendo pero la escena los entristeció, Alessandro tanto como Lovina tenían los brazos con suero, un respirador y una de esas infernales maquinas que chequean los latidos del corazón. Valentino que tenia tantas ganas de abrazar a su amado y solo podía observarlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y calmado que solo le acaricio el cabello y le beso la mejilla.

No me asustes de nuevo amor mio Le susurro al oído con una débil sonrisa y luego se sentó a su lado para cuidar su sueño.

Antonio se posiciono cerca del rostro de la mayor Lovi te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro que estés a mi lado, no te dejare nunca eres lo mas importante para mi y este corto tiempo supe que te amaba mas que mi propia vida, eres mi amada y no dejare que te expongas mas de esa forma, fue prácticamente una tortura no saber de ti, sentía que te perdía y se me quebraba el corazón pero ahora que te tengo acá no te alejare de mi lado nunca mas.-y beso su frente.

¡_Grazie_ por volver! ve~-fue el único aporte de Felicia mientras afirmaba con mucho cuidado la mano de su hermana.

* * *

><p>¡DIOS! maldito dolor, maldito cuerpo mio que ni siquiera puedo mover un puto musculo, ¡me duele todo! maldición, necesito estirar las malditas piernas.<p>

_Merda_, mis piernas se quejo adolorida.

- ¡LOVI DESPERTASTE! Grito Antonio que se encontraba recostado a los pies de la cama.

- ¡_Silence stupido _que me duele la cabeza!

EL país de la pasión prácticamente se abalanzo sobre la chica ¡Lovi~, mi linda tomatita hermosa despertaste, gracias por volver a mi lado!-

¡_S-silencio b-bastardo_, no digas esas c-cosas, y no me abraces tan fuerte que me duele todo idiota!-intenta correr al mayor con un leve sonrojo pero ese dolor punzante no la deja. ¡_Cazzo_ mi brazo!

Lo siento lo siento se disculpa nervioso pero es que de verdad te extrañe como no tienes idea, y verte acá me llena de alegría que no puedo controlar. Abraza ahora más delicadamente posicionando su mentón en la cabeza de su novia.

¡Pero se cuidadoso _imbecile_!

Lovina Vargas, eres lo más bello que me ha pasado y doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, ¡no te dejare nunca más!-se declaro España y beso la frente de su colorada sureña _Ti amo _Tomatita.

Quedo sin habla por las palabras del país mas mayor B-bastardo Frunce el ceño levemente ¡Que ya no soy una niña soy tu novia maldición, _Bessame_ como es debido idiota! Reclama sonrosada y corriendo la mirada.

Antonio sonrió amplio y no hubo necesidad de repetir dos veces para que tomara el rostro de su amada Lovina y recargara sus labios en los de ella dando un delicado beso. Hubiera rodeado el cuello de su tonto novio pero el dolor no la dejaba ¡que se conforme con que le este correspondiendo! no se lo dirá pero ella también se alegro de verlo, por el hecho de que él fue la primera que vio apenas despertó igual que todas las mañanas anteriores.

Se separaron y se miraron directo a los ojos, le encantaba esa mirada esmeralda que le trasmitía tanta tranquilidad y confianza pero sobre todo amor (Que cursi~ ¡Dios!) Y-yo ¡demonios! porque le cuesta tanto, muy bien respira hondo Y-yo también te a-amo bastardo confeso por fin la menor colorada hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Aaww~ eres tan linda Lovi~ Fusososo~-apretó un poco mas el abrazo.

-no empieces-corto enseguida- ¡me duele todo maldición!

-no es para menos mi Lovi, mira-muestra un frasco-te sacaron 1 bala en cada brazo y tenias 2 en la pierna derecha y 3 en la izquierda en total ¡7 balas en tu hermoso cuerpecito! sin contar todas las cortadas y que te apuñalaron una vez en el estomago gracias a Dios no te daño ningún órgano vital-informaba el español retándola y recostándola nuevamente.

- ¿solo eso? e estado mas lastimada y no me ha dolido tanto como ahora, ¡maldición!

-eso es porque las veces anteriores te has despertado mucho después y tus heridas sanan sin que te des cuenta ve~-sonó la voz de Felicia que entraba a la habitación.

- ¿cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-

-no mucho sorella, solo 3 días ve~.-hablo normalmente Italia del Norte recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

- ¿la vez anterior fueron 2 meses cierto?-pregunto casual la mayor desconcertando al español mientras que la menor solo asentía.-¿me pregunto porque me habré despertado antes? tal vez sea porque las heridas no son tan graves como la vez pasada.

-talvez, no lose, solo se que estas acá y que soy muy feliz vee~, te quiero _sorella__-_

- ¡cállense los dos maldición, porque tienen que ser tan ruidoso no ven que me duele la puta cabeza!-exclama sonrojada desviando la mirada, ella no es afectuosa y cuando va a una pelea y le dice lo mucho que la quiere es porque "supuestamente" no volvería ¡que _stupida_ se sentía! bueno al menos le dijo…eso.-Felicia ayúdame a pararme.

- ¿_Perche_? no te puedes levantar, tienes que descansar.

-tengo que levantarme ahora _merda._

- ¿adonde tienes que ir Lovi, porque yo te puedo cargar?-sugiere Antonio.

- ¡no te importa, _sorella_ ayúdame a levantarme ahora _cazzo_!-reclama la italiana mayor.

-pero _sorella_ ¿adonde quieres ir con tanta urgencia? vee~

- ¡AL BAÑO MALDICION, LLEVAME AHORA!-grita sonrosada y ceñuda.

-pero Lovi yo te puedo cargar y después adentro te ayuda Ita-chan, no te ahogues en un vasito de agua Fusososo~

-entonces cárgame rápido.

-vee~ _sorella_ me alegra que seas la misma.

-_silence_.

Terminada la escena del baño, donde se vio a una avergonzada italiana ahora la vemos dormir tranquilamente mientras el país mayor la observa dormir.

-te vez hermosa durmiendo mi Lovi, por favor no me asustes otra vez, simplemente no lo podría soportar- arregla los rebeldes mechones de la frente de su novia.-no me dejes.

-no te dejare nunca-hablo entre sueño Lovi.

- ¿vez porque te amo tanto?-sonrió estúpidamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Después de 3 semanas de rehabilitación Lovina por fin volvía a su casa con Antonio, este ultimo mas feliz que nunca y con una sonrisa que irradiaba tanta felicidad que seria perfecto para un comercial de Pepsodent.<p>

-soy tan feliz que volvamos a nuestro nidito de amor-se acerco peligrosamente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- ¿estas feliz de volver a casa _mi amor_?-susurro sensualmente en su oído.

-b-bastardo pervertido-mascullo por lo bajo sonrosada.

-dime mi Lovi, ¿estas feliz de volver a nuestro hogar?-y la giro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- ¡si bastardo, estoy feliz de volver! ¿Ahora dejaras de joder?

-solo si me das un besito-menciona mientras estira los labios.

-no me extraña tu propuesta-enmarco una ceja

- ¿eso es un si~~?

-Si te dejas de joder, no me queda de otra-en el fondo quería besarlo desesperadamente pero ¡el orgullo ante todo!

Se acerco sin prisa a su rostro y poso delicadamente sus labios en los de ella, no tardo en corresponderle mientras poco a poco el tierno e inocente "besito" pasó en minutos a uno lujurioso y desenfrenado, se devoraban entre besos y Lovina no tardo en rodear el cuello de su tonto novio y de un salto poso sus piernas en las caderas de Antonio mientras este tenia las manos en el trasero de ella evitando así su caída, camino rápido para llegar a la habitación y posar a su novia italiana en la suave cama y recostarse encima de ella mientras sus labios viajaban hasta el cuello de la muchacha dando deliciosas mordidas recibiendo a cambio ahogados suspiros, Lovina no sabe en que momento los dos han quedado desnudos (Antonio estaba un poquitito necesitado~) pero eso es lo de menos en estos momentos, el español apretó uno de los pechos y ella reacciono arqueando la espalda, España estaba mas que complacido con esta melodiosa sinfonía que se escapaban de la garganta de Italia del Sur y con su ya conocida curiosidad jalo el rizo de la menor obteniendo un fuerte gemido.

-B-bastardo...j-jala-lo m-mas fuer-te-hablaba entre gemido la muchacha.

Antonio sonrió pícaramente mientras jugaba con la sensible hebra de cabello viendo las candentes reacciones de su Lovi ¡DIOS QUE SENSUAL SE VEIA! sus manos dibujaban su delicada silueta mientras que la italiana se deleitaba tocando el bien marcado dorso de SU novio español, España se posiciono entre las piernas del país de la mafia y entro lentamente, le fascinaba el calor interior de la menor era perfecto para él, comenzó con suaves embestidas que con el pasar de los minutos se volvieron vaivenes desenfrenados y salvajes, bueno… no por algo le dicen el país de la pasión.

-Aahh A-anto-nio y-ya n-no aah…a-aguanto

-Y-yo t-tam-bien m-me ven-go L-Lovi

Aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y soltaron un sonoro gemido gritando el nombre de ambos cuando sintieron llegar su orgasmo.

-te amo Antonio.

-y yo a ti Lovi~-canturreo agotado.


End file.
